legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S1 P2/Transcript
(Out on the streets, the Atlas Transport is seen driving. Soon, one of Bucciarati's allies, Narancia Ghirga, steps out in front of the truck) Soldier #1: Huh? (The truck stops) Soldier #1: *Sticks out of the window* Hey kid, move aside! Narancia: Who me? Soldier #1: Yes! Soldier #2: We have business to deal with! Narancia: Oh, sorry. Look I'm just trying to figure out the time that's all. Soldier #1: Time? (Behind the truck, Bruno, Mista, Fugo and Abbacchio approach the doors) Bruno: Alright, this is it. (Bruno speaks into an earpiece) Bruno: Giorno, you know the plan? Giorno: *Voice* Got it. (Giorno is seen up top on a building keeping watch) Giorno: I'll keep an eye out for incoming backup. Bruno: *Voice* Good. Be alert. (The scene cuts to Bruno as he summons his Stand, Sticky Fingers) Bruno: Make it silent. (Sticky Fingers punches the doors, opening a zipper on them to go inside) Bruno: Let's see here. Leone: Well? Bruno:.... Fugo: What is it? Bruno: Medical supplies. Probably for the survivors of that Grimm attack last week. Leone: Really? Bruno: Has to be. Fugo: We can't take those! The people need them! Bruno: But if we don't, The Boss will not be happy about it. (Narancia is seen still distracting the soldiers) Narancia: Come on, you can't spare a boy the time of day? Soldier #1: Kid seriously! (Giorno is seen watching from above) Giorno:........ (Giorno then sees something) Giorno: Huh? (Giorno peers through a pair of binoculars, seeing the heroes running toward the transport) Giorno: !! SHIT!!! (Giorno turns on his earpiece as Bruno hears him) Giorno: *Voice* BUCCIARATI!! Bruno: Hm? Giorno: *Voice* Defenders at six o'clock! They know we're here! Narancia: Huh? Soldier #1: Hey, the hell is that noise? (The gang looks back to see the heroes approaching) Bruno: Dammit. Mista: Don't worry. I'll handle this. (Mista takes out his six-shooter and loads it) Penny: Stop right there thieves! Mista:..... (Mista takes aim) Penny: I said cease this ins- (Mista then calmly fires four shots off) Ruby: !! (Mista's Stand, Sex Pistols, is seen riding the bullets) Number Three: Alright! Pass pass pass! Sex Pistols: YEE HAW!!! Mista: Right. Take them down Sex Pistols! Ruby: PENNY LOOK OUT!!! (Ruby pounces and moves Penny out of the way) Number Two: LET'S GOOO!!! (Sex Pistols begins kicking the bullets between each other) Yuri: !! (One of the bullets flies out and hits Ruby in the leg) Ruby: GNN!!! Mista: Got one Bucciarati! (Narancia runs over) Narancia: Guys what the hell's going on?! Weiss: RUBY!! Izuku: THAT DOES IT!! (Izuku launches himself forward) Mista: !! (Mista aims at Izuku and fires off his last three shots) Mista: Don't let him close in! (Izuku charges One For All in his legs and jumps forward) Mista: !! Izuku: SMASH!!! (Izuku punches Mista in the gut, slamming him into the truck) Mista: GAH!!! Giorno: MISTA!!! (Giorno goes and jumps down before he runs toward Izuku) Izuku: Got one! Yang: IZUKU!!! (Giorno runs up and summons Gold Experience) Gold Experience: MUDA!!! (Gold Experience rams his fist into Izuku's face) Izuku: GNN!!! (Sticky Fingers then charges forward and starts attacking) Sticky Fingers: ARIARIARIARIARI ARRIVEDERCI!!! (Izuku flies back as his arms and legs detach from his body with zippers) Izuku: !! AAAHHH!!!! (Izuku lands on the ground with his limbs) Izuku: M-My arms! My legs! Bruno: Don't worry. I've only detached them, not dismembered them. You'll be fine, if I choose to let you live of course. Izuku: Nn... Bruno: Now then, stand down. Yang: After what your friend just did?! No way! Weiss: We're taking care of this! Bruno: Kids, we're all friends here, I can respect that much. But the minute you decide to charge. (Bruno glares) Bruno: I won't hesitate to harm you. Yang: Try it! (The heroes charge in) Giorno: Bucciarati we can't fight them! We have to retreat! Narancia: The hell is even going on?? (Weiss runs up in front of Narancia) Narancia: Huh?? (Weiss slashes Narancia's arm with her rapier) Narancia: GNN!! Weiss: Gotcha! (Narancia falls down holding his arm) Narancia: AAAHH!! Weiss: Stay down kid. Narancia:....Eat shit. Weiss: Huh?? (Narancia begins standing up) Narancia: You'll pay for this....I'LL KILL YOU!!! (Narancia glows as his Stand appears) Weiss:... (A red bomber plane soars into the air) Weiss: What the!? Narancia: LIGHT HER UP AEROSMITH!!! Weiss: !! (Weiss goes and jumps over a nearby car as Aerosmith opens fire on it) Weiss: AAAAHH!!! (Narancia kicks the car door) Narancia: Look at what you did bastards I'm bleeding! (Aerosmith continues firing as Narancia keeps kicking) Narancia: HOW DARE YOU HURT ME!? I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU!!! Weiss: OH MY GOD THIS KID IS INSANE!!! Narancia: I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!!! (Aerosmith continues firing as Weiss is forced back behind cover) Weiss: *Thinking* He's got me pinned! There's no way I can fight against this! (Aerosmith then flies over and drops its bomb) Weiss: ! Wait, that's THE BOMB!! Narancia: BLOW HER TO HELL AEROSMITH!!! (The bomb hits the ground as Weiss jumps away from the explosion) Narancia: YEAH!! You like that you prissy bitch!? You a pile of ashes now?! (A Narancia looks around for Weiss, Weiss manages to summon a Lancer and suddenly flies over Narancia's head) Narancia: WHAT THE?!?! Weiss: LET'S SEE THAT TOY PLANE OF YOUR FIGHT ME NOW!! Narancia: *growls* Keep firing Aerosmith! (Aerosmith flies up and opens fire as the Lancer dodges the bullets. Giorno is seen watching) Giorno; *Thinking* Dammit, I need to stop this fight now! (Giorno runs out into the street) Giorno: EVERYONE!!! You need to stop this right now! (No one pays attention) Yuri: Ahem. (Yuri walks up) Yuri: Cover your ears. (Giorno covers his ears as Yuri activates a loud sonic pulse) Bruno: *Covers ears* Nnn! (Weiss and Naracia are forced to cover they're ears and stop they're fighting and soon everyone stops from all the fighting) Everyone:...………………… Yuri: All yours. Giorno: Guys, we can't be letting this whole thing fall apart like this! Bucciarati you know it's wrong to steal from people in need! Bruno: But Giorno we- Giorno: Who gives a shit about the Boss's orders?! We all know it's wrong! Bruno:....... Mista:....... Narancia:......... Giorno: I mean don't you find it odd that the Boss is making us hit Mantle DESPITE him saying it's only meant to be a hiding spot? Mista:... He's right. That doesn't really make sense. Giorno: And besides, hasn't he already done enough damage? Bruno:....Right. Yang: The hell are you on about? A Boss? Penny: Hiding spot? Giorno: Let's tell them Bucciarati. Bruno:....Fine. They deserve as much. Yuri: What? Bruno: As you may already know, we're all not as we seem. Weiss: You're criminals. Bruno: Wrong. We're all mafioso. We're part of an organization called Passione. Yang:..... Bruno: We run practically all the operations down in Italy where we conduct all the main missions. But recently, the Boss has been getting a bit....cocky as I'd say. Giorno: He runs one of the biggest drug trafficking operations around. Recently he also brought that operation....to Mantle as well. Weiss: ! Bruno: But we can't get many supplies here through the security so we mainly use it as a hideout. But now he wants us to steal supplies from innocent people! And that's something we can't stand for! Yang: Who even is your boss?? Mista: That's just it. Leone: We don't know. Heroes: Huh?? Bruno: That's the thing. No one knows what he looks like. No one knows his name, identity or his past. He's practically invisible. He sends his orders through a number of different Capos. Yang: Oh. Bruno: But I must admit, with all the moves he's made so far, it's definitely odd to think about. Giorno: We can't keep this up Bucciarati! We need to do something! Bruno: Right. Until then, we'll stay here and help around. Narancia: Aww really? Bruno: We've done enough to hurt these people. It's time to return the favor. Narancia: So lame.... Mista: We'll keep in touch though guys. Yang: Well then. (Yang tosses Bruno a Portal Emitter) Yang: Keep in touch. Bruno: Right. Ruby: Gnnn.... (The heroes look at the injured Ruby and the dismembered Izuku) Izuku: Can I get put together now? Bruno: Ah right. (Bruno goes up and reattaches Izuku's limbs) Bruno: There. Izuku: Thanks. Yuri: Well, let's get home guys. Fugo: We'll be in touch. (The heroes nod and get Ruby up before they leave through a portal. On a nearby rooftop, Chronos watches) Chronos:....... (Chronos teleports away) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts